Un giro en mi vida
by PaulinaGracia
Summary: Hola. Soy nueva en esta página, espero que les guste mi novela, ya sé, soy algo tímida para escribir estas cosas que no sé que decir.  Pero me acostumbraré a ello. ¡Disfruten la lectura, sólo es que mi novela está en proceso. ¡Gracias! Un saludo a todos.


CAPÍTULO 1

Hace un año.

_En el sueño, estaba parado en un lugar, me parecía extrañamente familiar. Si, había ido cuando era pequeño para acampar con mi padre. Aturdido y confundido, decidí caminar en la orilla cerca del mar. Esperando alguna esperanza que hubiera alguien. Entonces, oí una voz, me volteé para ver de dónde venía esta voz; era tan suave y clara que era muy difícil de resistir si siguieras oyendo esta musical voz. Con curiosidad, decidí perseguir a esta voz, entrando entre árboles que estaban a mi alrededor. Ya debía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que entré. Estaba tan cansado que me senté en el suelo con la espalda descansada sobre el árbol, por suerte, estaba cerca. Cerré los ojos. De nuevo, oí esta voz, pero mucho más cerca, abrí los ojos, sorprendido por la escasa distancia entre yo y la voz. Alcé la cabeza para distinguir mejor. Y ahí estaba la figura, no podía verla, lo único que pude identificar era su vestido largo que llegaba a sus pies, de un color brillante blanco que parecía deslumbrar fuertemente, debido a esto, mis ojos se retrocedieron de dolor. Me tapé los ojos con mi antebrazo. Y mi decisión era acercarme a esta misteriosa figura. Unos cuantos pasos, y ya estaba cerca. Mantuve la distancia lo mejor posible, para evitar de no quedarme ciego de tanta iluminación. Transcurrieron minutos, y su flamante vestido disminuía el brillo. Entonces, todo se detuvo de repente, no podía creerlo. No era una figura, era una mujer. Mejor dicho, era una joven, por su apariencia juvenil y la estatura mediana. Calculé que tendría más o menos mi edad. Lo mejor de todo, era su increíble belleza, se veía tan hermosa, no hay palabras para describir. Me quedé asombrado sin pronunciar alguna palabra. Así que la mejor opción era observarla. Traía el pelo largo negro que alcanzaba en las caderas. Con rizos suaves y bien definidos. Su piel era pálida, pero algo me decía, que tendría una piel muy suave. Pero lo que más me impactó eran sus ojos__azules__. Sus ojos tenían un bastante fuerte color azul, como el cielo. Tan intensos y brillaban…_

Me sobresalté al escuchar a mi hermano por mi nombre.

-¡Despierta, David! – gritó mi hermano con un golpe brusco en la cabeza.

Gruñí para mis adentros, hundiéndome entre las almohadas. Siempre me sacaba del quicio, cada vez que me despertaba mi hermano menor.

-Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, idiota. – dijo.

-Qué te importa, duende. – le espeté con frialdad.

-No me llames así, idiota. – dijo ofendido, dispuesto a enfrentarse.

-Tú tampoco me llames así, así que entiende de una vez que dejes de despertarme. – le grité de manera seca.

Abrió la puerta con un golpe fuerte, indicando que era mi mamá, seguro que ya había escuchando de nuestras tantas discusiones.

-¡Ya basta, chicos! – mantuvo su serena expresión, aunque notaba el tono molestia en su voz.

-Ya es hora de que cambies tú, desayunes rápido y no llegues tarde – dijo mi mamá dándose la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir.

-Tú que, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete de mi vista! – le grité a mi hermano que estaba a mi lado.

Mi hermano me fulminó con la mirada, sin decir una palabra y salió. Respiré hondo y me deje descansar sobre mi cama. Sumido en mis pensamientos. Qué sueño tan extraño, pero no podía negar que era el mejor sueño he tenido en toda mi vida. Sí, mucho mejor, y no hay palabras para decir. Sonreí con satisfacción, decidido de bañarme y cambiarme. Abrí la llave de la regadera y esperé que el agua se calentará un poco. Dentro de un minuto, el vapor del agua invadió por el baño. Me metí a la regadera, sintiendo cada músculo descansar, lo disfrutaba mucho. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara así, era el momento para tener un buen descanso antes de irme a la escuela. Entonces un nuevo pensamiento zambulló en mi mente. Ojos azules. No podía sacarlo de mi mente; era increíble como aquellos ojos eran tan potentes y penetrantes como el cielo bañado de luz. Era una tarea difícil de sacármelos. Nadie como una chica era capaz de permanecer en mi mente por un buen tiempo hasta ahora. Confundido ante estos ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos ojos misteriosos participaran en el cerebro sin previo aviso? Mejor, era sólo un sueño, estaba seguro que era una chica irreal e inexistente, y nada más podía existir en mis sueños. Nada más. Me tranquilice al pensar en esto. Salí de la regadera. Tomé una toalla y me lo puse alrededor de las caderas. Me salpiqué el cabello. Y salí del baño y dirigí hacia el armario. Sin ninguna dificultad, agarré una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla. Llevé una gorra con un tono grisáceo. Desayuné lo más rápido que pude para no demorar tanto. Sin tener una oportunidad de despedirme de mi queridísima mamá. Inhalé el fresco aire. Sin duda, sería un cualquier día, uno muy bueno. Sonreí para mis adentros. Esperé a mi amigo que viniera a recogerme. En cuestión de segundos apareció la camioneta de su madre, quién estaba manejando por el propio bien de su hijo. Me dirigí a toda la velocidad hacia la camioneta con los aparatos de música a todo el volumen. Y me olvidé de aquellos ojos. Saludé con cortés a la mamá de mi amigo. Él solo se limitó a sonreírme como un saludo. Y se concentró nuevamente en su tarea. Al llegar a la escuela secundaria de Lakeland, entramos en la zona de los estacionamientos, ahí nos dejó en la orilla del pasillo cerca de la entrada de la escuela. Vi a mis amigos acercarse mientras salía del carro con mi amigo.

-¡Eh, amigo! – saludó uno de ellos con una mano agitada.

-¿Qué onda, chicos? – les saludé con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Qué hicieron este fin de semana? – preguntó un chavo ignorando mi pregunta.

-¡Vaya! ¡No tienen ni una idea de lo que hice! Pude burlar al guardaespaldas del club privado y me metí con éxito. – dijo con orgulloso el chico.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Mike? – pregunté con incredulidad

-Fácil. Robé la identificación de mi padre y cambié la foto por el mío.

-Pero tu padre es muy viejo y seguro que tiene su edad en la identificación. No creo que nadie se deja engañar simplemente por tu apariencia. – razonó uno de ellos.

-Esto lo sé, pedí ayuda a una estilista que me echara maquillaje especial. Le dije que había un evento y ella me creyó. – dijo orgulloso Mike.

-Genial. – dije de manera fría y seca.

-Bueno, chicos, ya me tengo que ir, tengo otras cosas pendientes qué hacer. – dijo uno de ellos y se fue.

-También yo – murmuré, tomé otro camino dirigido hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Espera! – dijo mi amigo.

-¿Qué? – pregunté con tono de malhumor.

-Siento molestarte, eh, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo por las tareas que se me presentaron y ¿Qué te pasa, David?

-Nada me pasa, Daniel. Sólo estuve ocupado, eso es todo.

-Si claro, ocupado con las chicas ¿cierto? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Asentí lentamente, decidido de no decir nada. No me apetecía mucho hablar. Él entendió mi expresión y se limitó a poner un fin de la conversación. Él me conocía más que nadie, era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Nuestros padres se conocían ya que una vez fuimos vecinos. En unos años después mi familia y yo nos mudamos a otra parte, pero no significaba que dejáramos de ser amigos. Aún lo seguíamos siendo amigos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, entramos con absoluta tranquilidad. Estaba acostumbrado de recibir tantas miradas sobre todo la mayoría de las chicas. Me sentía muchísimo mejor. Ya había escuchado una y otra vez que me consideraban un dios de belleza y sexo. Casi todas las chicas de la escuela con quienes me había acostado hablaban de lo bueno que era en esto y suspiraban al darse cuenta de mi sola presencia. Pero, era increíble que ellas fueran tontas sabiendo que algún día regresaría con ellas. Lo cual no ocurrirá nunca. Sólo en sus miserables sueños. No me importaba de lo que ellas pensaran mal de mí. No tenía ningún interés. Y esto me hacía sentir más grande. Mi amigo y yo nos dirigimos apresuradamente, ya que se había adelantado unos minutos la clase. Por fortuna, el profesor aún no había llegado. Busqué una banca vacía y me senté. Establecí una conversación con varios chicos que estaban a mi lado. Aún no aparecía el profesor. Era un buen momento para perder el tiempo. Aún así, sentía un presentimiento que algo iba a ocurrir algo. No sabía qué. No tenía ni una idea de lo que sería. Sin hacerle caso al presentimiento, mantuve aún la conversación con ellos. Y me olvidé de este asunto. En minutos después, finalmente el profesor apareció haciendo unos aplausos indicando que se callaran incluido yo, para escuchar la notificación.

-Chicos, silencio, por favor. Les tengo un aviso – avisando con una amplia sonrisa. Todos volteamos a ver al profesor ¿Qué quería decir el profesor con esto? ¿Y esta sonrisa estúpida? Me limité a callarme con mala gana. No me gustaba escuchar algún aviso estúpido sobre asuntos estudiantiles.

-Hay una nueva estudiante que viene para acá a compartir con nosotros, y es de Suecia. No se preocupen, sabe hablar inglés perfectamente. Demos bienvenido a la compañera nueva. – finalizando el mensaje y se volteó hacia la puerta y haciendo señales para que entrará la nueva estudiante.

Al verla, me quedé sin aire con ojos como platos. Apenas podía moverme un dedo. _No, no, no ¡no es posible!_Grité alarmado para mis adentros. Era la misma chica que había estado en mi sueño. La mismísima chica. Todo el perfil de la chica encargaba perfectamente a la chica del sueño, excepto un detalle. Tenía el pelo negro sedoso y lacio que se alcanzaba sobre los hombros. ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Debería despertarme ahora? Ahora si me pellizcaré para ver si estoy dormido. Tal vez sí. Me pellizqué y nada. ¿Esta es la realidad de la que estoy viendo? Me volteé a mi alrededor, y vi como todos los chicos se quedaron embobados al verla. Hice una mueca de burla al ver sus expresiones. Y me volteé a verla. Sus ojos… Eran los mismos ojos que había visto con anterioridad. Pero, mucho más intensos y brillantes. Y la observé con astuto. Era muy hermosa, demasiado, diría yo. Más hermosa que cualquiera chica que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Sin duda. Pero ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué soñé con ella, antes de conocerla? Nada tenía sentido. Así que me pareció bastante extraño y misterioso. Era la primera vez que la chica me hacía dudar tanto. Y peor de todo, me hacía sentir nervioso e incómodo. ¿Qué tenía esta chica de especial? _Nadie se mete conmigo ni siquiera esta tonta chica._Me dije furioso.

-La nueva estudiante se llama Annalie Birgitta Jansson ¿Es cierto, querida? – le preguntó el profesor a la chica.

-Sí, profesor – asintió tímidamente.

Al escuchar su voz, me pareció increíblemente reconocido, como si una vez la habría oído en cualquier parte y esta voz provenía del sueño. Suave y clara. Me quedé atónito y sin poder creerlo. _Annalie_murmuré para mis adentros. Por alguna extraña razón, grabé su nombre en mi cerebro.

-Señorita Jansson, puede sentarse. – le ofreció el profesor con una amplia sonrisa.

Annalie caminó tímidamente procurando contener una expresión normal, y para mi sorpresa, se sentó delante de mí. Cómo no me había fijado antes que había más de una banca vacante. En este momento, Annalie al acercarse a su banca; por primera vez, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sentí un corriente eléctrica recorrer por la espalda, y todo se me vino borroso y rareza. Apenas podía contener la respiración como peso cargado sobre mis pulmones. Sentía mi corazón palpitar con tal prontitud que amenazaba con romper las costillas. Y un nudo en el estómago como si un cirujano hiciera una operación de cerrar el órgano estomacal e impedir que pasase la comida. Demasiado. Emociones fuertes y sentimientos desequilibrados. Me desvié con su mirada, mirando a otra parte, tratando de ser indiferencia. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que la chica se presentó como la nueva estudiante. Me he movido tanto que me sentía inquieto ante la presencia de la chica. Podía sentir como las gotas de sudor se empeñaban en el frente. Traté de ponerme atención al profesor que escribía sobre algo en el pizarrón, pero no alcanzaba a no entender nada. Nada. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tanta desesperación y frustración, todo por esta chica. ¡Dios! Deseaba con toda mi alma que la chica desapareciera ante mis ojos, quería, ¡quería que se fuera! Frustrado. Como que el día era soleado, y hacía calor, un compañero del aula pidió el permiso de abrir la ventana para refrescarnos y el profesor accedió el permiso.

En este momento, el viento pasó sobre la chica, sentí y olí el aroma. Estupefacto yo. El aroma era inconcebible y apetitoso. Era como si el aroma llegase a tu cerebro a través de fosas nasales quitándote la conciencia y perder la cabeza. Tenía unos tremendos deseos de acercarme más a ella y aspirar su aroma. Ignoré estos deseos, y traté de mantener mi posición. Pero cada minuto que pasaba, me parecía eterno y una tortura. Quería gritar lo más posible y largarme de ahí y nunca más volver. ¡Dios, cuánta ganas tenía! Sin embargo, no me moví ni un mínimo músculo, esperando impacientemente que se acabara la clase ¡por una maldita vez! Aliviado tras escuchar el timbre, me levanté más rápido que todos, y salí corriendo. Todos que estaban a mi alrededor, me miraban confundidos y extrañados. Pero no me importó. Ignoré como algunos gritaban por mi nombre. Necesitaba estar solo. Quería despegar la mente y olvidarlo por una buena vez. Intenté buscar un lugar donde nadie pudiera buscarme, y lo encontré. Era un lugar solitario con varias cosas habitadas que parecían ya haber pasado varias décadas. Y había tanta suciedad y moho; ni me importó. Me senté sobre el suelo y dejé que la espalda descansara sobre la pared. _¿Qué había sido todo esto?_ Me pregunté. Era un caso extraño, si, diablos, esta chica tenía algo sobre mí. Y lo más importante de todo es: ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere? Tantas preguntas se apoderaron de mi mente. Decidí mejor no pensarlo. Ya había pasado dos horas desde el incidente, y no había entrado a ninguna clase, pero me valía. ¿Y, qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? Nada, escondiéndome de ella. Que absurdo y estúpido he hecho. No iba a permitir que esta chica dominara mi vida. _No, no lo voy a permitir._Me dije firme y seguro. Me levanté con paso decidido. Mientras me ponía de pie, sentí un punzado de dolor en el trasero. Dios, había pasado mucho tiempo sentado en el duro suelo, de todos modos me dio igual. Y me largué de ahí. Caminaba directo a la secundaria, entonces oí que alguien gritaba por mi nombre.

-¡David!

Me volteé a ver, unos chavos estaban corriendo hacia mí.

-Hola Tomás, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté tratando de ser indiferencia.

-Te estábamos buscando por todas partes – dijo agitadamente – pero no estabas en ninguna parte, parecía como si te hubieras desaparecido de la nada. – rió –

-No, pues estaba caminando, y necesitaba estar solo para pensar con claridad. – le respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ah, es que la última vez que te vimos corriendo, parecías muy loco ¿verdad, chicos? – Sonrió burlonamente, volteándose con los amigos.

-Cierto, parecías muy desesperado, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? – preguntó mi amigo que estaba ahí con el grupo de chicos.

-No me pasa nada, Daniel. – le contesté tajante. Ya no quería seguir conservando con ellos, al menos no en este momento. Así que, la mejor opción, caminé por otro camino, alejándome de ellos.

-¡Espera, David! – Gritó.

Me detuve, esperando a que se acabara todo. Ya se me estaba desesperando.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté irritado.

-No, nada. Quería preguntarte que porque saliste corriendo. ¿Sucedió algo? – cuestionó con preocupación.

-No. Estoy bien. – traté de sonreír, pero era inútil.

-¿Sabías que eres pésimo en mentir? - comentó Daniel.

-Si lo sé – respondí con leve risa.

-Entonces dime qué es lo que te pasa. Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí.

Sonreí ante la honestidad que adoptaba mi amigo, definitivamente era el mejor, en quién podía confiar de cualquier problema, pero no quería hablar de aquel asunto, mucho menos de ella. Me crispaba tanto de pensar en lo ocurrido que no estaba decidido de establecer una conversación íntima acerca de Annalie con mi mejor amigo. No en este momento. Necesitaba ordenar muchas cosas en la mente y expresar con claridad con el tiempo limitado. Realmente lo necesitaba antes de decir la verdad. Así que, le dije que no era mi momento. Él comprendió calladamente.

Y así sucesivamente seguí con él en todas las clases hasta la última clase. La última clase era Biología – odiaba la materia – ahí estaba Annalie. Maldije para mis adentros. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil si su sola presencia arruinara todo? No importa, me vale. Decidí lo mejor posible ignorarla como si nunca supiera de su existencia. Y lo logré. No había puesto mis ojos en ella, ni ponerme nervioso e incómodo como la primera clase. Nunca imaginé que llegaría el momento inesperado sin previo aviso en cuestión de segundos.

-Chicos, la última actividad que trabajarán son de parejas. Así que, yo mismo nombraré cada alumno que reúna con su compañera. ¿Listos? Bueno, ya está. – dijo el profesor con entusiasmo.

Daniel se juntó con una compañera, cuyo nombre no me acordaba. Mis otros amigos les tocó juntarse con las chicas, que eran muy sociables y todo el mundo las conocía, incluyéndome yo, a pesar de que me había acostado con ellas. Sonreí con malicia ante estos recuerdos. Si, las había herido mal, pero me valía. Y ahora se limitaban a ignorarme, cosa que no me importó. Después de nombrar los alumnos; yo era el último de ser nombrado por el profesor. Cuando el profesor pronunció el nombre de la chica. Annalie. ¿Qué? Me pregunté con la voz alzada, todos se voltearon a verme extrañados por mi supuesta pregunta y otros excitados de ver la escena. No podía creerlo lo que acababa de oír. ¿Por qué a mí? Estaba tan furioso que sentía tantas ganas de estrangular al profesor por enviarme al infierno con… esta mocosa pero me contuve.

-Pero, ¿Hay alguna chica que esté disponible conmigo? –tratando de tener un tono de indiferencia en mi voz para que no lo notaran.

-Lo siento, joven Nelson, todas las compañeras ya están con los compañeros, la única compañera que está disponible es Annalie. Tendrás que trabajar con ella durante un mes. – respondió finalmente y se limitó a repasar las hojas de actividades a los alumnos sin hacerle caso a mi expresión impactado.

¿Un mes? No, no, no. El profesor debe de estar muy loco. ¡Es imposible! Prefiero mil veces morir que tener que pasar mucho tiempo con esta mocosa. No, no, no. Mientras estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, no presté atención a la chica estaba a mi lado, mirándome con curiosidad. Me dio una suave palmadita en el hombro indicando que me estaba hablando.

-Espero no molestarte, yo sólo deseo que nos llevemos mejor, no conozco a nadie. Soy nueva aquí, supongo lo sabes. – dijo Annalie con suave voz y era evidente que había tranquilidad en ella.

Por primera vez, la miré con detenimiento sin meditar la palabra. De cerca, se veía claramente hermosa. Su nariz diminuta encargaba perfectamente recta. Las cejas negras muy peinadas y trazadas. Las mejillas tenían un leve rubor con algunas lunares. Las orejas eran pequeñas y pegadas al cerebro. Sus labios eran carnosos y daban un toque color carmesí. Al ver sus labios, sentí ganas de besarla, me parecían muy apetitosos y tentadores. Aún así, me contuve fuertemente para no hacer una menuda tontería. Sería bastante irónico si besaría a ella que apenas conocía enfrente de los presentes que estaban en el salón, incluyendo al profesor que explicaba tranquilamente sobre un tema que no alcanzaba a escucharlo. Una gran estupidez. Y finalmente observé sus ojos. Eran preciosos. No podía negarlo. Sus ojos tenían un color fuerte azul como el cielo mezclado con el cristal de hielo. Era como estar perdido en sus ojos e introducir en ellos, y estar en una zona más fría con un paisaje hermoso y glacial. Era perfecta combinación. No podía hablar. Me quede mudo al ver tanta belleza que poseía misteriosamente ella. Ella me miro incómoda, seguro que nadie en su vida la habría mirado tanto. Ella se rió al ver mi expresión.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? – preguntó seguida de risa.

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundido, no me daba cuenta que me llevó algún tiempo mirarla.

-Repito, me estabas observando mucho. – comentó Annalie con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa era encantadora y hermosa. Mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Esta sonrisa me cautivó totalmente desconcertado.

-Ah, ¿En serio? – de nuevo confundido tras de ver su sonrisa.

Dios, me hacía confundir fácilmente con sus normales encantos. Annalie se me quedó mirando confundida.

-¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta? – preguntó con extrañeza.

-Ah, lo siento, estaba distraído. – dije avergonzado por lo ocurrido, rascándome en la nuca.

El silencio era muy incómodo, no tenía idea de que hablar con ella. Cada vez que intentaba de sacar un tema civilizado pero era inútil. No sabía mucho acerca de las chicas ni sus conversaciones femeninas. No era experto en establecer una conversación íntima con una chica como ella. Ella tenía algo que no supe cómo definir. Aun así estaba furioso consigo mismo por ser tan idiota ante la chica. No podía permitirlo que pasara así. No. Tomé una decisión firme. Ser frío y cabrón con ella, ella se lo merecía. Cuando Annalie recogió la muestra de hígado de ratón, y se la colocó en la parte intermedio de microscopio. Mientras la observaba, ella revisaba la muestra con expresión mezclado de asombro y aburrimiento. Cuando hubo terminado, ella se apartó del microscopio y lo empujó hacia mí, avisándome que era mi turno. Al percatarme de esto, actué de manera busca y grosera.

-¡Quítate! – le dije en tono espeto.

Ella me miró sorprendida y confundida por mi repentino comportamiento. Que importa. Lo único que deseaba que ella se alejara lo mejor posible de mí. Por esto, tenía un papel importante que actuar con ella. Porque sabía que un día ella tuviera su poder totalmente controlado y finalmente lo tomaría sobre mí. Esto nunca pasaría. Dentro de mí sentía un intenso odio hacia ella. No la soportaba. Deseaba que ella nunca hubiera existido, así habría sido fácil, sobre todo, para mí. Pero mi vida se quedó arruinada por la culpa de esta chica, quién sabe, de donde venía ella. Apenas escuché la palabra origen que había pronunciado el profesor Jackson acerca de la chica en la primera clase. Sólo me limité a observarla asombrado por razones del sueño. Mientras le di un empujón brusco, observaba con atento a la muestra que estaba colocada en la platina del microscopio. Era interesante pero no tanto. Annalie, quién estaba a mi lado, me observaba fijamente, y cada vez que ella se le abría la boca, más no encontraba las palabras para decir algo. Ella no sabía cómo tomarlo, por temor a que le digiera una mirada gélida. Supuse que Annalie, tras de pensar un largo tiempo, finalmente se calló con la intención de no molestarme. Cuando hubo terminado de todo el trabajo que hicimos sin decir alguna palabra. Aún faltaba mucho trabajo para las siguientes clases de Biología. Ya había alcanzado a su tiempo terminado. Todos agarramos cosas y libros en la mochila. Mientras guardaba todas las cosas en mi mochila, ya me estaba yendo a la puerta del aula hasta que la chica me interrumpió con una mano sobre mi hombro. Molesto. Y me volteé con la cara de pocos amigos. Ella me miró con una mirada que se decía "Perdón por molestarte, pero tengo que decirte algo"

-Se te olvidó esto. – señaló Annalie a un objeto muy obsequiado y preciado que estaba colocado al borde de la mesa metálica que casi podría caer.

Con un movimiento rapidez, agarré el objeto y lo guardé en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla. Sin dirigir una sola mirada hacia ella ni agradecer por su noble acto. La dejé sola en el aula, cuando no había nadie más. Ya se me estaba tardando. Caminaba por el pasillo buscando el casillero hasta que Daniel me gritó.

-¡David! Te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde has estado? Ya nos tenemos que ir. Ya sabes, a mi mamá no le gusta esperar tanto tiempo. Vámonos ya. – dijo desesperado.

-Ya voy, sólo espera, mientras agarro mis cosas para llevar a mi casa y ya. – dije con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

Daniel y yo nos dirigimos a la camioneta de su madre. Ya que Daniel lo habían multado varias veces por el exceso de la velocidad que conducía él. Y a mí, mis padres nunca se atrevieron de comprarme uno nuevo, aunque ya tenía la licencia de conducir desde que empezaron los cursos de primer de secundaria. Y aún no había manejado mi propio carro pero en otras ocasiones si había pedido permiso de usar el carro de otros para partir con alguna chica que deseaba salir conmigo. Y así sucesivamente ocurría cada fin de semana. Tenía fama de ser el gran conquistador. Esto no lo dudo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la camioneta, me percaté de haber visto una figura más allá fuera de la escuela, parada detrás de la parada de autobús. Me acerqué un poco para verla mejor, era Annalie. Su mirada estaba pérdida y tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que el autobús estaba ahí enfrente de ella. Tras unos segundos, ella ya volvió a tomar la conciencia y rápidamente se subió al transporte y emprendió el recorrido por la calle. Demonios. Porque tenía que ser así siempre.

Mi amigo y yo estábamos platicando sobre cosas sin importancia durante el camino hacia mi casa. Al llegar a mi casa, me bajé y me despedí de mi mejor amigo y de la mamá de éste. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, dejé la mochila en el piso a lado del sillón. Sin duda, fue un día muy largo pero esta vez fue distinto. Decidí subir por las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto y descansar un rato. Escuchando a mi mamá que había preparado la cena. Le avisé que no tenía mucho apetito. Mi cuarto estaba hecho un alboroto. De verdad. Apestaba a cigarros y alcohol. Ya sé, compraba cajas de cigarrillos a escondidas y a veces tomaba las latas de cerveza de mi padre en el refrigerador de la cocina, mientras mi padre tenía viajes por trabajo. Lo curioso es que, él jamás se daba cuenta de ello. Ne. Tal vez yo no le importo que tome. Da igual. Ahora sí cambiando el tema, había ropas hecha una bola en una canasta que podría soportar tanto peso. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo de no ser lavados. Siempre he sido muy flojo y no me gustaban las tareas domésticas y los quehaceres. En un momento, extrañamente sentí energía invadir por mi cuerpo. Y empecé a trabajar, más bien, recoger mi vestimenta, limpiar los mugres que me costó mucho tiempo tener que limpiarlos a fuerzas. Y entonces vi a los pósteres que estaban pegados a la pared. Músicos, cantantes y famosos. Ya no me interesaban, mejor dicho, me parecían patéticos. Y decidí cambiar un nuevo cambio en mi cuarto, esta vez tenía que finalizar con todo por buena vez. Seguro que mi madre no me creería después de todo. Transcurrieron las horas rápidamente que no me había dado cuenta que ya era la madrugada. Así que, me di una buena ducha, era mi favorito descanso como dije. En unos minutos terminé de bañarme y colocarme unos simples pijamas que no favorecían mucho pero eran muy cómodos para mi gusto. Y finalmente, me di por vencido, dejándome caer sobre la cama. Y pensando en aquellos ojos azules. Me parecían hermosos y enigmáticos que no había ninguna palabra para definir de lo aquello que se percataba. En escasos minutos, me quedé dormido.


End file.
